


A Spider In The Sugar

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as expected when Duncan sets up a little play time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spider In The Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content for male/male slash, violence, language. Written for the picture challenge. Mild overtones of BDSM and contains spanking.

Duncan MacLeod pulled the soft leather up his legs and breathed in deeply. There was always something so masculine in the smell of leather. Musky. Sexual. The sensual glide of material continued up his thighs and around his waist where he snapped it securely in place. He felt a cool brush of air across his bare buttocks where the material was blatantly absent. He should have felt the brisk chill in front where his cock and balls hung unhindered from the tight material as well, but the heat infusing his cock left it throbbing and pulsing with a warmth of its own.

He sat down, reached for his leather boots and pulled them on. A leather wristband to each arm and he was almost ready. He smoothed his thick dark brown hair back from his shoulders, then shrugged and reached for his brush. Methos loved to see Duncan's hair down loose around his shoulders, but the loose mane frequently became a hindrance when they played, and he constantly found himself pushing it out of his face. With that final thought, he scooped it back and restrained it in a hair clasp.

Bending forward, he smoothed down the leather encasing his legs one last time before snatching up a sheet of glossy 8x10 paper, and securing it to the front of the refrigerator with a magnet. A satisfied smile played at his lips as he read the heavy black felt writing across the page.

> >   
>  **Methos**  
> 

> >   
>  **Come down to the third floor immediately. Do not keep me waiting or there will be dire consequences.**  
> 

> >   
>  **Duncan**  
> 

That should do it, he thought smugly. Methos was due home any moment and he always went from lift to refrigerator upon arrival. He would be sure to see the note. With that in mind, Duncan sauntered over to the lift and raised the gate. One quick jab of a finger and he was transported down to the third floor.

He stepped out and looked around appreciatively. The entire floor was one open room, its walls composed of red brick. The flooring was a beautiful light wood grain, which Duncan kept impeccably clean and polished. There was an assortment of various objects hanging from the walls: objects of pain, objects of pleasure. There were several floggers and whips of varying sizes and shapes. Some merely heated up the flesh in preparation of more intense play while others caused varying degrees of sensation and pain.

Duncan sent the lift back up to the loft and walked over to a small metal table placed next to a six-foot high oak cabinet. He swung open one of the thick doors of the cabinet and surveyed its contents. Reaching inside, he stroked a hard black paddle. His fingers found the large star cut out of the center, and he rubbed it sensuously while playing the possible scenarios through his mind.

He chose several items between the vast assortment of paddles and small whips, lotions and rubs. He set them all on the table, then reached for Methos' favorite pair of nipple clamps. He involuntarily shuddered when he pinched a finger between the sharp claws of the metal clamps, feeling the acute throb of pain in his flesh as it grabbed hold. He immediately pulled it loose and set it on the table beside a leather cock ring. Soft towels completed his ensemble and he stepped back, satisfied that he was ready.

He grinned wickedly as he looked around and remembered the first time he and Methos had played here. Methos had brought up the idea of S and M play one rainy afternoon while they were sitting around the loft bemoaning their lack of entertainment. Duncan didn't know who was more surprised, he or Methos, when he discovered how much the idea intrigued and excited him.

Methos had always said Duncan was the perfect top and readily let Duncan have that role in their lovemaking. It hadn't surprised him, then, when Methos suggested Duncan take the dominant role, and he was only too happy to go along with the light bondage and spankings his lover seemed to find great pleasure in. Since then, they had added to their repertoire by adding clamps, cock rings, whips and paddles for more intense play.

Duncan imagined his lover naked before him, Methos' own hardness encased in the leather cock ring, his wrists and ankles bound in leather restraints. Duncan let out a moan as his own cock throbbed in response to his fantasy. God, if Methos didn't hurry soon....

Duncan felt the shivering buzz of his lover's quickening rub across his senses and he smiled. Methos was home. In a few minutes he would be upstairs, heading towards the refrigerator and finding the note Duncan had left him. In his mind, Duncan could see Methos standing in front of the refrigerator, his long fingers ghosting over the note as he read. A smirk would lift a corner of Methos' mouth, and Duncan grinned as he imagined his lover's visceral response: heart rate quickening , a sharp intake of breath while his generous cock filled with blood until it was hard and aching in his pants.

As if in answer, Duncan heard the lift grinding down to the third floor. He tensed in expectation as the gate was raised and the slender figure of Methos exited in long strides.

He should have been warned when his lover's buzz blazed across his nerves like hot coals. The tiny hairs on his skin rose in response and he shivered as all his senses went on alert.

It was too late to react when Duncan realized something was wrong. Methos was already standing in front of him, gripping Duncan's arms tightly, and leaving bruises in his wake. Duncan felt the sparks emitting from Methos body, smelled the musky layer of sex and something else. Ozone, his mind supplied, and he breathed in deeply as the musky scent of an impending storm swirled from Methos' skin and clothes.

A quickening!

Duncan didn't have time to respond before he was shoved roughly backward towards the brick wall. He hit the brick hard, his skin scraping across the rough surface, and he tensed his muscles, ready to counterattack, if necessary, until Methos could work through the quickening ravishing his body.

Then Methos was pushing his body full length against Duncan's frame and leaning in until their noses were only a breath away. Methos' aura was thrumming with power and it seared across Duncan's nerves. He felt an answering thrum in his own quickening that had his blood pulsing with a deep primal need. His cock was achingly hard against his abdomen and he pressed his groin closer against a strong jeans clad thigh.

Heat was radiating off Methos' skin and Duncan moaned as something dark sparked between them. Methos answered with a knowing smile before leaning even closer, his prominent nose brushing against Duncan's cheek as he ghosted his lips across his ear.

Duncan shivered as his lover's warm breath titillated his ear lobe and the husky accented voice sank into his consciousness.

"Consequences, MacLeod? Demands? Hm?"

Duncan turned his head and drew in a ragged breath, his senses overwhelmed from the raw power radiating from his lover's body. He breathed in the slight scent of Methos' aftershave underlying the more powerful odor of a discharged electrical current. The air was enveloped with a crackling dark sensation that spoke of danger--and lust.

"Methos...." He started to speak, then abruptly stopped as his arms were grasped tightly and Methos pressed his swollen groin against Duncan's erection.

"Don't speak, MacLeod. Not a word without my permission." Methos hissed against Duncan's face. "You want to play? Well, I'm all for playing, Duncan."

Methos shifted back, and appraised Duncan's body before pressing against him again and chuckling softly. "But, I'm changing the rules this time. I'm in charge and I'm not in the mood to discuss it. You will do what I say when I say."

Duncan felt a jolt of excitement burn a path straight to his cock. This was a part of Methos his lover kept leashed and hidden from him; the part that had kept Methos alive for five thousand years -- the part of the man Cassandra hated. And the part that Duncan, himself, had professed to despise, yet couldn't forget. It had started as a fascination that had slowly changed from disgust into a secret craving, and held somewhere in the private recesses of his psyche with all his other dark, repressed urges. He had often wondered what it would be like to surrender to all that power; to give in to the dark desires without fear of retribution. To give in totally to that part of himself.

He nodded his head in acceptance, stifling a groan as Methos ground his jeans covered erection against his hip. The air was so heavy Duncan felt like he was suffocating, and he pulled in a lungful of air, coughing as it was forced past his constricted airway.

Methos chuckled again, and pulled back to give him space to breathe while continuing to keep Duncan secure in the circle of his arms as he braced his hands against the brick wall.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now, Duncan?" Methos purred. "Your cock jutting out hard and ready for me. Your tight ass ready to be fucked."

"God, Methos...." Duncan began only to be cut off as he was once again slammed against the wall. His body reacted defensively with a move borne from years of training, and he struck back, knocking the other man to the floor.

Methos glared at him, then just as quickly sprang up and tackled him back against the brick.

Duncan let the other man's weight hold him in place while he tried to refocus his thinking. He wanted this -- needed it. But what of Methos? Once the quickening's effects wore off, could he handle sharing this part of himself? Could either of them handle being this open and raw with one another? Did Methos already know that Duncan longed to taste the forbidden side of his lover's being? To be owned totally by him? Surrender body and soul to his own deeper urges?

Methos was breathing heavily, his body pressing Duncan into the wall with a strong forearm across his chest. Duncan knew he could out power Methos if he wanted to, but right now that wasn't his main concern. Methos was.

His lover just needed to work off some of the extraneous power that was burning through his system. At the very least it would be intense, and at the very best he suspected it would be highly pleasurable. But if he fought Methos, and didn't give him a constructive outlet for his pent up emotions, he knew it could be disastrous.

 _'And, what do you want?'_ came the little voice in his head. _'I want to know every part of my lover. To know what it feels like to be taken by someone as powerful and dangerous as I am.'_

Once he was assured of the answer, Duncan willed his body to relax in the other man's hold, and signaled his surrender. Methos was watching his face closely and Duncan stared back, openly meeting his lover's changeable hazel green eyes.

Methos' mouth twisted up in a smirk at the same time he relinquished his hold on Duncan's now compliant body.

"That's better, Duncan MacLeod," Methos mocked. Then Methos was tossing his torn and bloody sweater on the floor, stepping away and beckoning him with a haughty tilt of his head to follow.

Duncan pulled away from the wall and followed his lover into the center of the room. He watched as Methos' long fingers unsnapped his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Duncan's eyes followed the movement of Methos' graceful hands as they grasped his waistband and pulled down the heavy material until it rested at his thighs, and his aroused member was completely uncovered.

Methos' cock was rock hard, reddened from the prolonged engorgement of his blood, and pointing straight upwards towards his flat abdomen. The sight of his lover's arousal fed his desire to the razor edge point of climax. He closed his eyes and stifled a groan until the angry sound of Methos' voice cut through the room.

"I'm waiting." The demand was sharp and Duncan snapped open his eyes and stepped forward without hesitation.

He stopped in front of Methos and looked down at the floor submissively. A hand to his shoulder pushed him to the floor roughly, and he was suddenly thankful for the plush rubber mats he had placed strategically around the room. His knees sank into the padding, and he recalled his lover explaining how the discomfort from the hard floor would distract him from the full pleasure of loving Duncan's cock when he sucked him off.

Methos reached down and grabbed a fistful of Duncan's hair, yanking it painfully while he twisted it around his fist. A tug and Duncan's face was turned upward. His gaze followed the lines of Methos' body, up the powerful thighs to the heavy penis bobbing in front of Duncan's face. He continued up the flat abdomen to his lover's finely muscled chest, his chiseled collar bones and graceful neck. Another painful tug of his hair and he was looking up into dark stormy eyes.

Duncan gazed into those eyes, felt his lover's aura swirl around them with a heavy electrical charge, and felt his insides clinch with a mixture of excitement and fear.

 _'You want this,'_ he reminded himself. _'This is the man you love. This is your Methos.'_

 _'And that's supposed to make you feel better?'_ his inner voice questioned. For **his** Methos had once been one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the world.

"Do you know what you do to me, Highlander?" Methos' silken voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he swallowed hard as the hand in his hair tugged harder.

"Do you know what a turn on it is to have Duncan MacLeod, one of the most powerful immortals in the game on his knees? To feed you my cock until you choke if I choose to?"

Duncan started to moan as his lover's words echoed his own desires, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to gain control. A sharp tug of his hair and his neck was snapped back. He opened his eyes and found himself within an inch of his lover's face.

"You may make noise, Duncan." Methos breathed across his cheek. "You can moan and groan all you like. You may even--" He hesitated and smirked. "--scream out my name _if_ I decide to let you come."

Methos straightened up, and loosened his hold on Duncan's hair before wrapping his hand around his shaft and positioning it to meet Duncan's mouth. Duncan didn't wait to be told, and he opened his mouth to let the hard organ slip inside.

He breathed deeply through his nose as Methos' cock slid across his tongue. The strong musk of his lover's sex filled his head at the same time his tongue registered the silkiness of Methos' skin and pulsing need in the rock hard shaft. He began to suck and lick as his head was guided by Methos' hand, which reinstituted its painful grasp in his hair.

Duncan let the taste and smells of his lover's sex fill his senses and allowed himself to give into the undeniable pleasure of loving his partner this way. Methos' intense need was fueling his own arousal as he felt the tangible proof of Methos' lust and passion in his mouth. He dipped his tongue into his lover's slit and lapped up the drops of his precome. The salty bitterness was sharper, more alive, and he reveled in the taste.

Methos' moans were filling the room, mingling with the emotionally charged quickening enveloping them. Methos tightened his fist in Duncan's hair as his pleasure seemed to intensify, and Duncan moaned around Methos' cock; every painful tug bringing a bolt of desire that pulsed through his own erection.

Methos was thrusting hard and fast, not caring if he was gagging his partner when his cock pumped against Duncan's throat. Duncan willed himself to hold still and let his lover take his pleasure. Suddenly, he felt Methos tense, heard the strangled sound of approaching climax, and felt his scalp throb with pain as the fingers in his hair tightened reflexively and Methos shot his seed down Duncan's throat.

Duncan sank backwards onto the floor as the hold on his head was released. He waited, watching, while Methos heaved in large gulps of air into his lungs. Duncan gazed up at Methos appreciatively, noting the perfect curves of his chest, the way his nipples were flushed dark pink from his climax.

Finally, Methos appeared to regain control, and Duncan pushed himself back to his knees, reaching up to wipe the moisture from his mouth while Methos tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them. Duncan's action was met with a nod of amusement, then Methos was reaching down and grasping Duncan's arm, pulling him up from the floor.

He looked across the room and eyed the table Duncan had prepared earlier. "Well, well. What have we here? Had it all planned out, did you?" Methos stepped away, then turned back to address him sternly. "Stay."

With that final instruction, Methos casually sauntered over to the table to sort through its contents. Duncan could hear an occasional chuckle, usually followed by an incoherent comment under Methos' breath as he touched and rearranged the items. Methos returned a few moments later with a leather harness and the leather cock ring.

He held the leather harness out to him and stood silently while Duncan slipped it over his shoulders and around his chest. Duncan was well aware of how the leather contrasted beautifully with his muscled chest and dark chest hair, just barely scraping against the bottom of his nipples, causing them to peak immediately. He looked into Methos' appreciative eyes with pride as he finished clasping it in place.

Methos appraised Duncan's body until his gaze finally rested on the hard cock jutting out from a nest of dark curls. Without further missive, he reached for the organ and wrapped the leather cock ring around it, separating Duncan's balls with the spreader. Duncan's cock pulsed and throbbed in its restraints, and he moaned softly to himself when Methos bent down and licked at a tender nipple, only to bite back a cry of pain moments later when Methos bit down hard. He barely had time to connect the sensation to his throbbing nipple before it turned into a roving heat that went straight to his groin.

"That should do nicely," Methos stated simply and stepped back to observe his work. With a wicked grin, he grasped Duncan's forearm and shoved him towards the leather horse in the corner of the room. He reached forward and pushed Duncan chest down onto the horse with his legs straddling the soft leather, leaving his naked ass exposed and spread to Methos' view.

"Do not move, Duncan," Methos ordered.

Duncan's eyes followed Methos' movements as he stepped away and turned in the center of the room to face him. Methos began to slowly remove his clothes as Duncan watched from his perch on the horse. Finally, Methos was standing before him, naked and once again aroused. The silence crackled around them, and Duncan became aware of how alive his body felt with the sensation of the soft leather between his legs, the heat suffusing his throbbing erection, and the cool moist air as it kissed his exposed ass.

There was something dangerous in Methos' gaze as he walked towards him. Duncan's belly clenched, which only seemed to spiral his arousal up another notch until the ache in his penis was almost painful in its intensity.

Methos draped his body over Duncan's back in one smooth movement that allowed his hard cock to slide against Duncan's lower back. The warm wetness leaking from Methos' cock slid across his skin, and Duncan laid his head down to rest on the cool leather as a moan escaped from between his lips.

Strong hands grasped his hips, and his ass was pulled up and back, until it was tilted upwards into the air with Duncan's chest and face pressed flat against the horse.

"Such a lovely ass, Duncan," Methos purred from behind him.

He waited, knowing Methos did not want or expect an answer. Duncan felt his own heart pulse in his chest as the anticipation prickled his skin. When the blow came, it was the sound as much as the stinging pain across his ass cheek that caused him to suck in a sharp breath and jerk against the leather horse.

Another blow, then another. Methos spanked him with his open hand until Duncan was sure both cheeks were red as they throbbed in response. Methos released his hips and he winced as his burning ass cheeks settled painfully against the cool leather of the horse. Methos moved away, and he shifted his ass on the seat, trying to relieve the sting from the blows.

Methos returned almost immediately, and Duncan tensed when he heard the whistle of the paddle as it sliced through the air. His butt cheek throbbed and he cried out as the hard paddle stung his already tender skin. Another blow was delivered to the opposite cheek and his hips jerked in response.

"Methos!" He cried out, only to be met by a throaty chuckle from his tormenter.

"No talking, MacLeod," Methos reminded him brusquely before delivering another blow to an already throbbing ass cheek.

Duncan bit his lip and tensed as several more blows were delivered to his ass. He felt the pain begin to spread and disperse towards his cock where it joined the already pulsing arousal, and he moaned as the sensation of pain mingled with the pleasure. His whole world was suddenly narrowed to the deep throbbing ache that started in his buttocks and built to a powerful crescendo that pulsed in his cock and balls. Duncan was drowning in sensation and he found himself humping the leather horse as his ass cheeks were set on fire with another set of blows.

He heard the paddle when it hit the ground, and realized the painful blows had stopped. A pair of strong hands grasped his hips and stopped his frantic movements against the horse.

Methos' hands pressed tightly into Duncan's flesh as he held him still. Duncan turned his head and breathed in the scent of the leather as it mingled with both his and Methos' musky arousal. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, knowing he was about to be penetrated when he felt the pressure of his lover's cock press against his opening. He reminded himself that he hadn't been prepared beforehand, but Methos had slicked his cock with lubricant, and he dismissed it as unimportant when he felt himself being exquisitely opened and entered.

Methos' erection slid in easily and Duncan was being filled to capacity. Methos began to thrust until his balls were pressing against Duncan's still burning cheeks. Leaning forward, he rested his weight on Duncan's back as his hips rotated and ground against Duncan's tender ass. The small movements of Methos' cock inside him sent jolts of pleasure throughout his being and Duncan shivered under his lover's hot body. Then Methos began to move; ever more slightly, small thrusts that kept Duncan filled, but sent pleasurable friction across his gland.

He felt Methos' breath first as it wisped across his earlobe. Then the hot silky baritone was in his ear, stroking his senses in the same rhythm his cock was stroking inside Duncan's body.

"Do you ever think about my past when we fuck, Duncan?" The voice purred seductively in his ear. "Do you think about who I am, what I've done?" Methos slipped his arms underneath Duncan's forearms and grasped Duncan's wrists to give himself leverage.

Duncan felt the tightening in Methos' muscles as he held onto him and began to thrust harder. He began to pant as Methos' mouth tickled his ear and he continued, his hot breath searing Duncan with every word.

"I'm five thousand years old." He grunted and thrust hard. "Does that excite you? You know what I was. Do you think about _that_ when I'm fucking you, Duncan? Is that who you want in your bed, his cock up your ass, fucking you? This is me, Duncan." Methos panted and thrust hard, slamming the head of his cock across Duncan's sensitive gland.

Sweat was pooling on Duncan's upper lip as he took deep gulps of air. He couldn't speak, even if he had been allowed. Methos' words were searing through his mind. Duncan could feel the strength in Methos' body as he was held down and fucked, and he felt a jolt of fear curl around his arousal as the words sunk in.

_'This is Methos fucking you. Ancient. Powerful. Dangerous. Death. He has you underneath him, powerless, fucking you. It's his cock filling you, taking you, owning you.'_

"Is this the Methos you fantasize about?" Methos' hips slammed against Duncan's cheeks hard. "Can you feel that man when I fuck you?" Methos continued huskily as he gasped and panted while increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts inside Duncan's body.

Methos' voice was blazing a fire through Duncan's being as every conflicting emotion and sensation fed off the other, making it more acute in his awareness. Yes, he knew what Methos had been and what he had done. Duncan despised that part of Methos' history.

_'Then why does it excite you to imagine him like this? Why does your cock throb with just the thought of him taking you--owning you?'_

Somewhere in Duncan's mind, he knew he should be worried that his lover had known his secret fantasies. That he had harvested some fantasies of his own, and Methos' earlier words came back to him as the slender hips slammed against his aching flesh.

_"Duncan MacLeod, one of the most powerful immortals in the game on his knees...."_

Duncan closed his eyes tightly and pictured himself on his knees, his lover's cock fucking his mouth. Fucking his ass.... He began to cry out as the pain/pleasure throbbed inside him, his need fueled as much by Methos' words as the hard shaft thrusting inside his body. He pumped his hips against the now warm leather in an attempt to find the rhythm that would bring him release from the unbearable pressure building in his groin.

"Does that excite you, Duncan!?" Methos exclaimed one last time as he lifted up and grasped Duncan's hips painfully. He began to thrust in earnest, hard and fast, slamming his hips against Duncan's ass with every pass.

The burn in Duncan's cheeks throbbed while the searing pleasure of Methos' cock brought him closer to ecstasy with every thrust. Methos' penis slammed into him again and again and the pressure in Duncan's groin rose until the explosion was imminent. Duncan's climax was rushing towards him with lightening speed, and he dug his fingers into the sides of the leather horse tightly and tensed.

"Does that excite you, Duncan!?" Methos screamed out one last time as he slammed into Duncan hard and came.

"God, yes!" Duncan felt his lover's surrender, and shouted out, as his own release ripped through him, spraying the dark leather with his come, one intense spurt after another.

Methos' body fell across his on the horse. His lover's sweaty chest heaved against his back and he closed his eyes, sated and happy with the feel of the other's heaviness against him.

~~~~~~

Duncan kissed his lover's now clean and still slightly damp hair as they stretched out in bed. Methos had snuggled up contently, his head resting on Duncan's chest as he wrapped his arms around Duncan's waist.

Duncan could feel the heaviness in his lover's body and knew he was almost asleep. He hugged Methos to him tightly and smiled when his chest was kissed in return.

"Who was it?"

"Hm?" came the sleepy answer in response.

"Whose quickening did you take?"

"Oh. Nobody. I don't know. He wasn't new, but I didn't know him."

"Was he any good?"

"Not good enough."

Duncan heard the amusement in his lover's voice and smiled. "Why did he come after you?"

"Thought I was an easy target, I suppose. Don't think he was hunting me. We just happened onto one another when I left the University."

Duncan delivered another kiss to the head still nestled against his chest and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Methos' voice brought him back into wakefulness softly.

"What?"

Methos lifted up and looked Duncan in the eye. "Don't act dense, Duncan. You know bloody well what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I know." Duncan shrugged. "And the answer is no. Not unless you feel you need to."

"It doesn't bother you then?"

"What? That you have a dark side? We all do. I know whatever you were is still a part of you. And, I know I'll never know all of who that man really is. I accepted that a long time ago, love."

"But you've never gotten off on it before," Methos prompted.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I just didn't realize it before."

He noted the look of concern on his lover's face and smiled tenderly. "It's all right, Methos. I'm not going to pretend that I understand all my feelings about what happened down there tonight. But, I accept them. That is what you asked of me once, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Methos conceded and laid his head back down across Duncan's torso.

Duncan looked down at the tousled head resting on his chest. He studied his lover's profile, followed the forehead down to the straight brows, the now closed eyes and long dark eyelashes that feathered against his pale skin. He reached down and traced Methos' nose with a single finger, smiling as it twitched under his touch. Duncan transferred a light kiss to his own finger to Methos' lips and he wasn't surprised when the digit was kissed back in return.

With a deep sigh, he settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

 

_finis_


End file.
